The present invention relates to a distributor for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a distributor having a cap receiving an ignition coil.
The distributor on which the ignition coil is mounted to simplify outer electric wires, to make an assembly thereof easy and to decrease a space receiving the distributor and ignition coil in an engine compartment is disclosed in Publications of U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,107, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 55-78176, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 56-104162 and Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 61-183475.
In the conventional distributors as above described, a central electrode sliding on a central electrically conductive member of a rotor electrode is worn by vibration of the central electrode during an operation of the internal combustion engine so that a life span of the central electrode is short. And the cap receiving the ignition coil vibrates substantially especially when temperature in the engine compartment is high.